


in our hearts shall burn.

by j_heon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A DRAGON AGE AU??? YES. THATS FUCKING RIGHT IT IS, Angst, Fluff, M/M, basically monsta x get thrown together into the inquisition and shit starts to go down, did i mention a shit ton of angst, i dont fucking know im writing this while drunk and only for fun, ill add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_heon/pseuds/j_heon
Summary: What do a Tal Vashoth mercenary, a circle mage, a Friend of Red Jenny, two Tevinter mages and two dalish elves have in common?...Literally nothing but they all joined the Inquisition and now they have to deal with each other's shit and the giant hole in the sky.





	1. revalations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im rhys im gay and i like dragon age so this fic is a thing apparently  
> listen... i have no clue.  
> this is my first ever actual fic i'm posting and i'm honestly just having fun with it.  
> i hope u do too uwu

Kihyun stood in complete silence, blinking occasionally, his lips shut tight to stop all the curses that wanted to escape his mouth so badly from surfacing. Hyungwon who sat in front of him, was at that point practically rolling on the floor because of how hard he was laughing. Of course he would do this. There was nothing that could annoy Kihyun more than Hyungwon’s exaggerated mockery of an idea that the elder had presented. But this was too important to fight over so with the utmost difficulty he swallowed his pride and glared at the man angrily while waiting for him to get bored of his act and let Kihyun explain himself.

“Ahh, that was a good one, Kihyunnie.” Hyungwon breathed out, dramatically wiping tears from under his eyes. He turned around to face the cluttered desk in his room again. “Anyway, I was going to tell you my father wants you to attend the evening meeting today. I’m sorry, I couldn’t convince him you should be done with serving at those kinds of events already...” Hyungwon’s expression turned serious in the blink of an eye “...he said he can’t have…” he took a deep breath “... ‘those dirty elves running around so close to the brightest magisters this nation has to offer’. Tfu.” the boy spat on the floor with disgust.

Hyungwon’s sudden change of topic threw Kihyun off track for a second. He immediately wanted to start complaining at how he’s once again being treated as the lowliest of servants and that he did not want to run errands for those stuck up pricks for yet another long tiring night but then he realised that none of it mattered. Because by the time the meeting starts, the two of them will be long gone from this place.

Hit with a sudden wave of confidence and motivation Kihyun walked towards his fellow mage with determination, pushing the papers Hyungwon was focused on out of the way and, with a little difficulty, lifting himself up to sit on the desk in front of the boy.

“Look at me.” he said firmly.

Hyungwon, clearly surprised by this sudden invasion of privacy, ignoring the bold way in which Kihyun dared address him, obediently sat back in his chair and looked up at his servant.

“I was being serious. Isn’t this what we’ve been talking about all these years? Escaping this cursed place?” Kihyun furrowed his brows and looked deeper in his friend’s eyes. “This is real Hyungwon. It’s a real chance and it’s a noble cause.”

“I never knew you were one for nobility, Kihyunnie.” he chuckled in response.

“I planned everything out.” he sounded so desperate it was almost sad. “This is our only chance. The Inquisition will take us in, we can stay there for as long as we like and then we’ll think about what comes next.” Kihyun’s eyes were begging for Hyungwon to agree. He knew the chances were slim but he also knew he could never do this without him. Hyungwon had to go with him.

The magister’s son tilted his head to the side and parted his lips to let out a small sigh, the first sign of resignance, the first small win for Kihyun.

“My father would never just let me leave, you know? He will hunt me down.” he said with a serious expression.

“He won’t dare to mess with them, Won. Trust me. I’ve heard them speak about it. The magisters fear the Inquisition, and it’s only growing more powerful with every day.” Kihyun said unable to contain his enthusiasm. “If we manage to get the people in charge on our side… Even your father won’t be able to get to us.”

Hyungwon knew his friend would never suggest a plan this insane if he wasn’t completely serious about going through with it. He let the conversation hang in the air for a moment while his conscience went into a loud battle with his dreams inside of his head.

Kihyun could see the hesitation written all over his face. He gently took Hyungwon’s hand into his and tried to meet his eyes.

“Please?” he said with an innocent smile.

And as furious as Hyungwon was to admit it, that was the last straw.

 

* * *

 

 

“You shoot like a shem.” Jooheon said with a disapproving tone.

“HEY!” Changkyun was completely outraged at the comment. “You’re taking it too far! You know damn well I’m not an actual archer!” He put Jooheon’s bow on the ground as a sign of protest.

“Yes.” he responded carefully “If you were, the clan truly would be fucked.”

Jooheon skillfully dodged a would-be painful kick to his leg as he hurried over to the fallen trunk in front of them to collect his arrows.

Changkyun put down the rest of Jooheon’s shooting equipment and with an angry face started to pack his things.

“We’re finished already?” the older boy asked as he got back with most of his arrows intact.

The mage didn’t even bother turning around to face him “Since you decided to be an asshole.” he responded coldly. “Besides, the keeper is probably already gathering a search party to look for me.” he sighed, clearly annoyed.

“So you’re just gonna run back to him?” Jooheon walked to stand in front of him. “Where’s the fun in that?” he teased. Changkyun just started walking.

The rogue caught up quickly. “Hey Changkyunnie! I apologise, alright? Let’s go do something else. We can take a trip to the city? Denerim’s market should be a wonderful busy place at this time! I bet I could steal something cool for you from one of the shopkeepers.”

“Sounds dangerous and foolish.” Changkyun replied coldly.

Jooheon laughed. “So… you’re in?”

After a short bickering exchange Jooheon managed to convince his best friend with his sweet tone and promises of finding him new gloves while in the city. The way from the dalish camp to Ferelden’s capital was a boring one. The roads were mostly empty, with the occasional trade caravan passing them by silently or some soldiers marching. When three men in templar armor passed them by Changkyun went pale as snow and his eyes desperately searched for a way to run as he tried to keep his calm. Jooheon noticed and swiftly stepped towards him as he bowed his head to the templars with a smile. They however didn’t pay any attention to two wild elves, and sped up their pace. Jooheon could swear he heard one of them scoff but didn’t want to mention it.

“Nothing to worry about.” he whispered to the younger boy.

After having the guard’s curious gazes walk them through the city gates, they made their way to the centre of the market district. The sudden mixture of strange smells hit Changkyun’s nostrils and went right into his head. He was not used to how crowded this place was, to all the voices around him and people pushing him out of their way as they hurry past. Jooheon on the other hand seemed absolutely endeared by the place. He never liked living in the forest, he could not stand staying put and not having any contact with the outside world. There was too much out there, too many interesting places, too many things happening, too many opportunities to just be ignored and Jooheon craved nothing more than to leave and start a life of his own. He was simply bored. Changkyun could admit that he did not want this either. But he felt like he had no other choice. Being the Keeper’s First put a lot of responsibility on him and it was a fate he could not escape. And in that second his brain was screaming at him for being so irresponsible and following Jooheon’s lead into one of his childish escapades once again. Jooheon’s hand vigorously shaking him by his arm made him snap out and lose his train of thought.

He let himself be dragged towards various stands and watched Jooheon chat up the shopkeepers to get a better deal on whatever they were offering. The boy had an incredible charm to him, he had to admit, however not all humans were charmed by his spiky ears and tended to look down on him even before he approached them. His friend ended up buying a pair of fine antivan gloves for a cheap price and with a huge smile on his face presented them to Changkyun. He thanked him kindly and promised to repay him somehow once they got back home.

It was ridiculous watching Jooheon run around that market as if he had been born and raised there. Changkyun was glad his friend was having fun, however his worries seemed to grow bigger as the sun started to set in a beautiful golden pool above the city’s landscape. He walked towards the elf who seemed to be taken in by something a local crier was shouting in the corner of the square. Before he could get a word in, he overheard what Jooheon seemed so interested in. The small dwarven woman standing on a barrel was dressed in a light armor chainmail that gave a hint of a green glow as if it were made from viridium, although Changkyun could not tell for sure for he was no blacksmith. What caught his eye in particular was the symbol engraved on her chest. An open eye, pierced with a sword, with tongues of fire coming out of it. A Chantry symbol? Changkyun was not sure. It seemed Andrastian, or templar related. Either way he did not have a good feeling about it. Although most circles did not technically exist anymore and him being a dalish elf helped his situation, he nonetheless still did not trust the Chantry nor templars and prefered to stay as far away from them as possible, just to be safe. He went to stand next to his companion and decided to listen for a bit. The girl seemed to be a scout of an organisation Changkyun had heard little of before. The news that reached the clan about the giant hole in the sky and the people responsible for it was scarce. No matter how many times Changkyun asked, the keeper seemed oblivious to the danger and insisted that the clan mind their own business.

The dwarf in the market was shouting words of praise towards the so called Inquisition, calling it Thedas’s last hope of survival. All in the intent to get the masses to join their forces. After a moment Changkyun felt like he’s had enough of listening to that and firmly pulled on Jooheon’s sleeve to signalise they should make their way out of there. Strangely the boy said nothing and followed Changkyun back to the gates.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Changkyun asked half mockingly and half with actual interest.

Jooheon only hummed in response.

The way back to the camp was quiet and even more tiring. Changkyun had to try his best not to fall asleep while walking and the quiet lullaby of the forest at night did not help him keep his eyes open. They ran into no one on the roads. For some reason that and the fact Jooheon didn’t seem very talkative, probably because of his own exhaustion too, made Changkyun even more uneasy.

He has never felt so grateful for the comfort of his own humble bed, as that night when they returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just getting started okay IM SO SORRY YOU WASTED YOUR TIME ON THIS...... but more to come i guess ;)


	2. the wrath of heaven.

Minhyuk carefully watched his target do rounds amongst the stationed lines of soldiers from atop the battlements, mischievous smile forming on his face. What he had planned may not have been the most elaborate act or something he would boast about to the entire Skyhold tavern... no, nevermind he will definitely make sure to inform everyone and their mother of this later on after a couple of drinks, but at least it will bring them some laughs. Maker knows it's what this place desperately needs. Everyone so damn serious and strict all the time. Ugh! We get it, the world is ending, doesn't mean everyone's sense of humour has to be sucked back into the fade. Minhyuk scoffed at his thoughts and the gloominess of this place and tried to focus his eyes back on the crowd.

Yes, his target was definitely drawing near. He pulled out the small woolen bag the cute girl in the kitchens gave him after he had begged her for it with the prettiest smile he could bring himself to pull for over 20 minutes. This was foolish, he knew, but the thought of commander Stuck-Up getting his hair full of tomato mash was somehow amusing to Minhyuk's brain. He prepared the primitive slingshot he had previously crafted after coming back from a scouting mission. He was a great shot, one of the best archers in the Inquisition after all, this shouldn't be a problem. The commander was right below him, perfectly in his range of shot...

"LEE MINHYUK!!!" a low furious voice yelled out from way too close behind him. Minhyuk's teeth immediately clenched and he lowered his hands in a sign of surrender. He had been discovered. Target: lost. Mission: called off.

The boy slowly turned around and put on a cheerful surprised smile as he saw his qunari superior standing with his hands crossed before him.

"Shownu!" he called out and waved shyly. "What are you doing so high up here, boss?"

The elf's amused expression pissed Shownu off.

"Tell me you were not about to ruin the commander's weekly troops check." the qunari said slowly trying to remain calm but his blood was visibly boiling.

"Nah" Minhyuk shrugged "I was uh- just trying to shoot down that bird over there." he seemed to point to a nonexistent spot in the sky. "Little prick shat on my hat this morning, can you believe!" 

Shownu's low growl was enough for him not to continue and for his smile to turn into a shameful pout as he averted his leader's eyes. The puppy look did not work on Shownu, it surprisingly never did. Did the man really have no soft spots to him? Maybe just not for Minhyuk.

"You do not wear hats." Shownu pointed out very informatively. "Get down from there or I swear I will feed your tiny body to-"

"Alright, alright!" Minhyuk hurriedly jumped down from where he was sitting. "No need to get all rough with me, captain." 

At this point his mood was completely ruined and he just wanted to punch Shownu in his annoying yet somewhat pretty face.

"I'll be on my way." he tried to pass by and make his way to the stairs but Shownu's hand on his shoulder held him down firmly in place.

"I have had enough." he said not dropping his strict act "It is beyond my comprehension that the Inquisition takes in dirty little untrained pranksters like you Red Jennies in the first place but if you're going to be under my command I will have NONE OF THIS."

Oh here we go.

Minhyuk stared silently with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe you should just file for a replacement then." he spat back, trying not to show Shownu's words actually got to him.

The man looked at him in silence, his eyes somewhat less angry than the rest of him seemed to be, a hint of compassion hidden deep within them. "Maybe." he answered sadly, turned around and walked towards the stairs, leaving Minhyuk to stand there in the middle of the battlements, fists clenched.

"Report to the mage's tent." Shownu commanded coldly before marching off "He will have something useful for you to finally do."

And he was gone.

Minhyuk took a deep breath. He did not expect this talk to turn out like this and he almost felt sorry. But he was just so tired of Shownu's attitude. He understood not everyone's personality was perfectly aligned with his and to some, his harmless jokes may seem unnecessary or even wrong. But Shownu kept taking it too far. He wasn't this strict with anyone else in the group and Minhyuk found the way he was treated simply unfair. "The Glorious Inquisition... bunch of shitheads is what it is." he kept mumbling under his breath on his walk of shame back to the group's station.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been weeks since Shownu last picked up his sword to do anything other than sharpening it.

It had been weeks since Shownu left this forsaken place.

It had been weeks since Shownu was commanded to do anything, go anywhere, send people on any mission.

It had been weeks and Shownu was so tired. 

He had tried convincing the Commander countless times to take him under his wing and let him have control over a garrison and finally fight. Each time he got the same response, that the Commander would not dare steal him from Sister Leliana without her permission. And the spymaster only told him that he is too valuable to her to be allowed mindless fighting alongside the troops.

Then why had he not done anything at all for those past weeks? Why has she not once called him for a new mission, even the simplest request.

It had been weeks and Shownu's been driving himself crazy by doubting his abilities and wishing he could once again be nothing but a simple mercenary.

Yet every day he still did the same thing. Made rounds on the fortress's grounds, indulged in small-talk with his crew, constantly checked if Minhyuk had kept himself out of trouble and finally spent his evenings talking with Wonho over a dozen lit candles in the mage's tent. He must admit he has opened up to the man far too much than he'd like to but it felt good to have someone to complain to, someone who listened and someone he could listen to. Wonho was kind and calm and had an aura about him Shownu had never felt from anyone else before. He radiated safety and warmth and the qunari could swear it was the doing of magic if the months spent within the Inquisition didn't teach him better. But it was nice talking to Wonho, relaxing even so the man just went with it, not trying to justify it in any way.

So they chatted about the Inquisition's current state, everything that went on in Skyhold, sometimes about their pasts. Shownu listened to Wonho's tales of how life at the Circle looks. He had heard tales of course but most of it was Chantry gibberish that the masses seemed to believe in. How magic was so dangerous that the Circles were the only answer, the perfect solution, a way to keep the world under control. Shownu never believed any of that, he did not share most qunari's views on magic either so he was grateful for not having been born under the Qun. 

The mage's stories introduced a whole different side of the Circles and the Templars than most would like to believe. Hearing of the abuse and unfair treatment the mages had received over years of being locked in a cage made Shownu's blood boil and he wondered why Wonho did not just kill tall who wronged him. The mage would laugh at that shyly saying that would just be unrealistic. He did seem glad that the rebellion was started however and kept repeating how grateful he was to be a part of the Inquisition. At times Shownu didn't feel the same for himself.

 

* * *

 

Jooheon was awoken by a loud scream. An explosion somewhere nearby, the smell of fire and burning leather as he rubbed his eyes still unaware he was really awake. Suddenly an alarm went off in his mind, finally realising he was no longer dreaming, he sat up frantically looking around his tent. It was too bright in there, he thought it was the middle of the night but could it be morning already? It didn't feel like it, his eyelids were heavy and a yawn escaped his mouth as he struggled to get up and walk to the tent's entrance. A wave of painful heat hit his face as he rolled the thick leather open. In a second his ears seemed to unclog and the overwhelming loud sounds coming from all around him hit his head harder than he could have expected. A shadowy figure passed quickly in front of him, barely visible in the night, with the fires and bursts of magic blinding his eyes. Jooheon's reflexes made him duck back into the tent as his mind fought to quickly regain consciousness. He grabbed his bow and threw his quiver of arrows around his arm. Ignoring the fact that he was wearing nothing but a light tunic, leather pants and a pair of shoes he managed to hectically put on before leaving he ran out into the grounds the clan has been inhabiting for the last months with only one thought in his mind. To find Changkyun.

Only after running for a minute or so did it finally start to get to him what was actually happening. They were not simply under attack as he had thought, it was something much more complicated, the centre of it - a thing Jooheon did not know how to describe and hardly could believe, a tear in the sky of sorts that seemed to glow each time he looked at it. 

The camp was in complete chaos and Jooheon's breath caught in his throat when he stumbled upon the first body. One of the clan's huntresses, covered in blood, right under his feet. He felt like he was dreaming, his mind was drunk on the sounds and how suddenly everything was happening but a sharp pain in his back brought him quickly back into reality. He turned around to see a tall horrendous creature standing before him, thin and with a dozen eyes that looked at him with hunger. He struggled to get away from it enough to draw an arrow and put it right in its chest but that was not enough to bring it down. He failed to dodge another swing from the creature's long sharp claws and was pushed into the ground. He cursed himself for his inability to defend himself and furiously, from where he lay, started firing arrows right at the creature's ugly head. After 5 it already lied dead on the ground but Jooheon in his rage fired another two in between its ribs and one in its mouth. 

Absolutely exhausted and with teary eyes he ignored everything around him and kept walking closer to the centre of the camp, and what also seemed to be the centre of the fighting. A bolt of lightning seen in the distance shot some hope into his heart and made him run towards it. Magic. And magic meant Changkyun, or the Keeper. He ran into what was the part of the camp that stationed the most tents and aravels, and where most of the clan lived. His tent was on the outskirts as he valued his privacy above many things. Right then he regretted nothing more than not being near Changkyun when this was all happening.

Getting closer he noticed a few familiar figures, completely surrounded by demons. Mindlessly he started firing arrows, even though his arms and mind were already exhausted enough. The fighting seemed to go on forever and Changkyun was not by the Keeper's side. When most of the demons had been defeated the Keeper hurried to heal the wounded elves.  

"Where is Changkyun??" was all Jooheon could yell out in between heavy breaths. 

"I have not seen him." the Keeper looked equally exhausted but tried his best to keep his strengths up for the rest of the clan. "Jooheon..." he looked up at the boy with worry in his eyes, his voice sad. "Find him." he commanded firmly "And once you do, get out of here. We will meet up in the forest, after this is over."  

There was hesitation in Jooheon's eyes and the elder could see it. But the boy did as he was told and rushed his way to Changkyun's tent.  

His tent. Jooheon stood in front of it and watched it get swallowed by flames, the smoke rising up to the sky. A thousand thoughts ran wild in his mind and he knew he should move but he couldn’t. He didn't know where to go now, where to search, what to do.

"Jooheonie?" a quiet pitiful voice called out from behind him. Jooheon felt his heart beat again as he turned around to see his friend in torn clothing, clinging to his staff and looking at him with hopeful eyes. "You're alright..." a relieved genuine smile formed on Changkyun's face.

Jooheon walked up to him quickly and without saying anything wrapped his arms around the boy's back. The mage was surprised at first but quickly returned the hug, just as relieved to see his best friend alive as the other was. 

For a moment, everything around them went silent. Only the quiet whispers of the fire consuming Changkyun's beloved bed and all his belongings were heard amongst their breathing.

Changkyun stepped away from his friend and looked at the tent with sad eyes. 

"There was a demon inside..." he said quietly and the expression on his face almost made Jooheon want to laugh.

He took the boy's hand and, as he was told, led them both away from the camp.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst  
> i dont know guys


End file.
